Creo en los Angeles
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: [[Takari]]Entonces crees en el destino que une al amor Dijo el. No Respondió Hikari. Creo en el amor que une al destino


**Aquí llega mi nuevo fic!! No me maten!! Sé que aun estoy escribiendo el otro, pero no pude resistirme a la tentación de escribir este lindo Takari, porque espero que les paresca lindo y que les guste.**

**No tiene mucho que ver con la historia de Digimon, solo algunos personajes y sus relaciones, nada más. **

**Bueno, intenté hacer este fic para que los amantes del Takari lo disfruten y los que no lo són, tambien lo disfrutaran. Espero les guste y dejen Reviews**

**Su amiga: Kyoko**

* * *

¿CREES EN LOS ANGELES?

1 de Octubre

Allí estaba ella, sentada delante de la tumba poniendo unas lindas flores rojas, eran rosas. Se veia muy linda, con el pelo largo y castaño un poco mas largo que los hombros. Su mirada era hermosa, como dos rubies brillando a la luz del dia. Ella simplemente era linda, una muchachita de 16 años muy linda y alegre. Aunque tuviera un pasado triste, ella simplemente seguia sonriendo.

Él la vio a través de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que el destino le había mandado. ¿De verdad era ese el destino de esa muchacha? No podía creerselo, a veces la vida da giros inesperados. Suspiró

-Vamos- Se dijo a si mismo. El chico se acercó a la adolescente, quien estaba cantando una linda melodia.

-"Llegaré a ser una mariposa feliz, que cabalga..."- Cantaba alegre la chica, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del muchacho. Este se acercó más a ella, andando despacio, cuando pisó una hoja seca. El crujir de la hoja llamó la atención de la muchacha, se giró a observar al chico.

-Hola- Dijo y le sonrio. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos azules profundos que intimidaban. Luego en su pelo, rubio brillante, como el trigo en verano. Era un chico de su misma edad, muy lindo.

-Hola- Respondio él. -¿Quien es?- Preguntó señalando la tumba decorada con las flores.

-Mi mama- Dijo la chica.

-¿Vienes a menudo?- Le preguntó.

-A veces, hoy es su cumpleaños, ehm, quiero decir era su cumpleaños- Dijola chica mirando con nostalgia la tumba.

-¿Te sientes triste?- Le preguntó mirandola a los ojos.

-¿Eh¿triste?- La chica le miró con estrañeza. -Si, supongo, pero ya me he acostumbrado. Mi mama murió cuándo yo era un bebé.- La chica se sentó- ¿Quieres sentarte?- Le preguntó al rubio, este asintio levemente. Se sento a su lado. -Y dime ¿a quien viniste a visitar tu?

-A alguien especial- Respondio el chico melancólicamente.

-No te conosco¿llegaste nuevo a la ciudad?- Le preguntó sonriendole.

-No, yo soy de aquí- Le dijo el chico.

-Nunca te había visto antes.

-Ase años que me fui.

-¿Y porque has vuelto?- La preguntó hizo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara del muchacho.

-Vine a por alguien- Le respondio, sin mirarla.

-¿Y quien es? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte- Le dijo, amablemente como siempre. -Si lo conosco- Añadio.

-Si, supongo la conoces, y muy bien- Dijo el chico con un aire misterioso. La chica le miró estrañada, no volvió a preguntar nada, sino que contemplo la tumba de su madre. En la tumba se leía "Akemi Yagami" "Brillente y hermosa" "Dejaste aquí los más lindos tesoros que alguien pueda tener"

-¿Que significa?- Le preguntó el chico.

-¿El qué¿La escritura?- Le dijo estrañada.

-Si¿cuáles son sus más lindos tesoros?- Le preguntó aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

-Uh no sé. Mi padre no quiso explicarmelo- Dijo suspirando levemente.

-Ya veo- Dijo el chico levantandose.

-¿Ya te vas?- Le preguntó.

-Sí- Respondió el empezando a caminar.

-¡Espera!- Le cortó la chica. -Aun no se ni como te llamas.- El chico sonrio.

-Takeru, Takeru Takaishi- Le dijo.

-Yo soy Hikari Yagami- La chica sonrio y le estendio una mano. -Encantada. -El chico estrecho la mano. Y empezó a marcharse. -Em...¿nos volveremos a ver?- Le preguntó.

-Siempre que tengas luz- Le dijo el. Y se marcho andando.

-Siempre que tenga luz- Dijo al aire Hikari. La chica se sentó. -Hola mama¿viste ese chico? Era estraño.

¿Estraño? Es encantador, llegará a ser un gran amigo 

-¿de verdad?- Preguntó a su mama.

Claro confia en mi, además es muy lindo 

-Si, lindo es- Dijo Hikari.

Veras cuando se entere Taichi, dira que es tu novio 

-Si Taichi siempre igual.

Nunca cambiará 

-No, nunca.

12 de Octubre

Volvía a hallarse sentada, delante de la misma tumba, esta vez decorada con las flores de color amarillo. ¡Tulipanes! Que linda se veia envoltada de tantas flores.

-Hola Hikari- Dijo Takeru al sentarse a su lado.

-Hola Takeru- Dijo la chica contenta. -Me preguntaba cuando volveria a verte.

-Ya te dije, nos volveríamos a ver cuando tuvieras luz- Dijo el chico asomando una sonrisa.

-Sí, me alegra- Dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Cómo está tu mama?- Le preguntó.

-Bién. Le acabó de contar que Taichi ganó el campeonato de fútbol.

-¿quién es Taichi?- Le sonrio el chico.

-Es mi hermano mayor, tiene 18 años, y es muy bueno jugando al fútbol.

-¿de verdad?- Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

-Sí, él me enseñó a jugar. ¿sabes jugar al fútbol?- Le preguntó Hikari.

-Intento, pero se me da mejor el baloncesto- Le explicó Takeru.

-Algun dia vamos a ir a jugar- Le dijo animada.

-Si, algun dia...-Suspiró el chico.

-¿no ves estraño que hable con mi mama, si ella está muerta?- Le preguntó curiosa Hikari. Todas las personas que conocía encontraban extravagante que una chica hablará con una tumba.

-No, para nada.- Respondió el chico. -Yo también hablo. Mira. -Dijo sonriendo. -¿Que tal está señora Yagami?- Le preguntó con total naturalidad a la tumba, como si fuera una persona de carne y hueso.

Muy bien, Takeru 

-Oh vaya, le has caido bien- Los dos rieron a carcajadas. Los dos chicos callaron y así permaneciron durante un largo rato.

-¿Dime, tienes hermanos?- Le preguntó Hikari.

-Si- Asintió Takeru. -Tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Yamato- Le explicó.

-¿Que edad tiene?- Le dijo.

-18 años, igual que Taichi- Le explicó Takeru.

Igual que taichi ¡que coincidencia! 

-Sí, que coincidencia- Respondió Hikari. Takeru la miró divertido, sabiendo perfectamente a quien respondía. -Vamos a dar un paseo- Dijo cogiendo la mano de Takeru, y saliendo corriendo seguido por el chico, quien sonreia a su vez.

22 de Octubre 

¡Vaya! Que "coincidencias" allí volvian a encontrarse Hikari y él. Otra vez en la tumba de su difunta madre. Esta vez un adorno precioso de lilios blancos.

-Siempre estás aquí- Dijo el chico, sin invitación se sentó.

-Verte de nuevo me alegra- Dijo la chica, luego tosio levemente.

-¿Estás resfriada?- Le preguntó estrañado.

-Creo que si- Respondio la chica.

-Vaya, vas poco abrigada- Le dijo el. -Ten- Le dijo ofreciendo su chaqueta verde.

-Oh no, grácias. Así cogerás frio tú- Le dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

-No, no té preocupes por mi. Soy difícil de resfriar- Respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Grácias Takeru- Dijo Hikari colocandose la chaqueta.

Grácias por dejarle la chaqueta 

-De nada- Respondió Takeru. Hikari le miró frunciendo el entrecejo. -¿que viniste a contarle hoy?- Le preguntó.

-Bueno, le dije lo bien que lo paso en las clases de baile y que me lo pasé muy bien contigo, el otro dia- Sonrió.

-Sí, yo también me lo pasé bien.- Respondió el chico sonriendo.

-Es lindo saber que nos gustan las mismas cosas- Dijo la chica, recordando la charla entre ella y Takeru. -Te gusta leer, escribir, los dulces, los niños pequeños, casí todo como a mi.

Soys parecidos 

-Somos parecidos- Dijo Hikari.

-Bueno, tu me copiaste en todas esas cosas. Me gustaban a mi primero- Aclaró el chico.

-¡Eh! No es cierto, a mi me gustaban primero- Dijo ella.

-No, a mí

-A mí

-A mí.

Soys como dos crios 

-¿que día naciste?- Preguntó Hikari.

-23 de Marzo- Respondió Takeru, y rió al ver la cara de Hikari. -Ves, nací primero, te gané.

-Solo cuestion de dos meses. Yo nací 12 de Mayo.

Un dia esplendido 

-Pero igual, te gané- Dijo el chico.

-No te acostumbres- Dijo Hikari levantandose. -Adios mama- Dijo la chica mirando sonriente la tumba.

Adios, tesoro 

-¿Te vas?- Le preguntó Takeru.

-No me voy, nos vamos- Dijo cogiendole de la mano. -Quiero saber más de tí.

-¿Más aun?- Dijo levantandose.

-Claro. -Respondio ella. -Sí solo sé tu nombre y que tienes un hermano.

-Y mis intereses- Añadio.

-Bueno y tus intereses.

-Entonces¿que más quieres saber?- Le preguntó.

-De dónde vienes- Le dijo.

-Vengo de un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores- Dijo el sonriendo.

-Oh debe ser hermoso, algun dia me gustaría visitarlo y verlo.

-Lo veras- Dijo el. -Lo veras pronto- Murmuró, luego sonrio a Hikari.

-Vamos, conosco una heladería cerca de aquí. -Dijo jalandolo del brazo. -Vayamos Takeru- Dijo y salieron andando.

Son como dos crios 

3 de Noviembre

Sabía que estaría allí, como siempre. Y por supuesto que estaba, aunque se veía algo pálida su castaña melena brillaba al sol y sus ojos seguian resplandeciendo felicidad.

-Hola de nuevo luz- Saludó antes de acomodarse cerca de la chica.

-Hola Takeru- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y esta vez ¿que flores son?- Le preguntó curioso.

-Son margaritas¿hermosas verdad?- Le dijo colocando las margaritas en la tumba.

Igual de hermosas que tu 

La chica soltó una risita.

-Y dime ¿cómo te fue la competición que me comentaste el otro día?- Le preguntó Takeru.

-¿La competición de baile¡Genial!- Respondió la chica. -Quedamos segundas.

-Esta muy bien- Respondio el chico.

¿Verdad? Pues ella se queja porque no fueron las primeras

-No te puedes quejar- Respondio el chico.

-Yo quería quedar primera- Dijo ella abajando la mirada.

-Pero si segunda es genial. No tienes que hacer tantos lios, con fotografos, ni cámaras ni entrevistas- Respondió animandola Takeru.

-Siempre me animas.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Porque me encanta ver tu sonrisa- Un tono rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Hikari. -Así estás muy linda, con las mejillas sonrosadas- Rio Takeru.

-¡Takeru!- Dijo Hikari. -Cállate.

-Pero si es verdad, yo nuca digo mentiras- Dijo él.

Eso es cierto, y además es verdad estás muy linda 

-Oh, me harán sonrosar más- Dijo la chica. -Ambos- Terminó.

-Bueno¿que vamos a hacer hoy?- Preguntó el chico.

-¿Hacer?- Dijo Hkari estrañada.

-Sí-Asintió él. -Siempre que nos encontramos hacemos algo juntos. Me gusta esa tradicción- Añadió.

-A mí también- Dijo ella. -¿Vamos al parque?- Le preguntó. -¿Te gusta el parque?

-Claro, si voy contigo todo me gusta- Dijo levantandose.

-Eres encantadora Takeru- Dijo ella, Takeru la ayudó a levantarse.

Tienes razón, es encantador 

-Grácias- Dijo el, ahora era a él a quien se le había aprecido el sonrosado. -A ambas.

9 de Noviembre

Ahora se la veía cansada, pálida, pero aún con ese brillo característico en sus ojos. Las flores eran esas tan hermosas, color blancas, llamadas campanillas.

-Te veo cansada- Dijo antes de sentarse Takeru. Hikari respiró ondo.

-Estoy bien- Dijo.

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Porque no?- respondio ella.

-Porque te veo cansada- Dijo él.

-Me ves cansada, pero estoy bien- Respondio de nuevo Hikari.

No seas así Hikari. Él solo se preocupa por ti 

-Me importa muy poco si se preocupa por mi. Dije que estoy bien- Dijo la chica, entonces tisió. Takeru la miró conc ara preocupada.

-Ya fuiste al médico- Le dijo seriamente.

-No, no tengo nada- Dijo ella. -Quizá solo es estres por el instituto.

-Pero quizá es algo más grave- Respondió Takeru.

-¡Qué no! Takeru estoy bien. Y además ahora no quiero preocupar a nadie por solo un resfriado- Dijo ella.

-Hikari...- Dijo en un susurro Takeru. Hikari volvio a toser.

-No me mires así- Le pidió al percebir la mirada del rubio puesta en ella.

-Es que me preocupas- Dijo el.

-Ya Takeru- Respondió ella. -¿Y si hablamos de otra cosa¿te gustan los animales?- Le preguntó.

-Si- Dijo el chico, pero seguía mirando a Hikari, preocupado. -Me gustan los perros, pero adoro los pájaros y las mariposas.- La chica soltó una risa al ori mariposas. -Si, ya sé que no es muy de un chico que le gusten las mariposas. Pero me gustan- Dijo el.

-¡Que va! Es genial. Me encantan las mariposas- Dijo ella.

-Lo sé- Respondió Takeru.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó extrañada.

-Por la canción, la que siempre le cantas a tu mama- Respondió. -"Llegaré a ser una mariposa feliz...

-"Que cabalga sobre el brillante viento"- Cantó la chica con una dulce voz.

Volveré a verte pronto 

Los dos chicos rieron.

-És una linda canción- Dijo Takeru.

-Sí. Me la enseñó ella- Dijo señalando la tumba.

-Pue Sra. Yagami, és una linda canción.- Dijo Takeru.

-Muy linda- un toser interrumpio a Hikari.

-Otra vez la tos- Advirtió Takeru. -¿Estás segura que estás bién?- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí- Dijo con una voz no muy determinada.

-Vamos, es tarde, te acompaño a casa.

-No hace falta

-Quiero hacerlo

-Está bien- Se rindió Hikari.

Adios, cuidaos chicos 

-Adios mama, te quiero- Le dijo Hikari.

-Hasta pronto- Respondio Takeru, cogiendo a Hikari del brazo, quien no paraba de toser.

14 de Noviembre. 

Allí estaba de nuevo. Su cabello seguía castaño, pero ya no era tan brillante como antes, aunque seguía viendose hermosa. Sus ojos seguían como dos rubies, pero la alegría que desprendían era distinta a la de antes. La tumba adornada con preciosos jazmines blancos. Se acercó a ella, cuidadosamente, como la primera vez. Oyó como hablaba pausadamente.

-Y entonces me lo dijo- Decía la chica. -No podía creermelo, pero así era. No es justo- Vio como unas lágrimas perladas salían de los ojos de Hikari. Takeru se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿que te ocurre? Luz- Le dijo abrazandola.

-Nada- Dijo Hikari secandose las lágrimas. -Se me metió algo en el ojo.

-¿de verdad?- Le preguntó. Sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo.

-Sí.- Dijo ella y le sonrió. Pero ya no era una sonrisa como la de antes. -¿Como has estado Takeru?

-Yo bién, pensando en ti- Le dijo Takeru.

-Siempre igual- Dijo la chica.

-Es que eres muy linda y muy alegre- Dijo el.

-Si, alegre- Respondio Hikari, abajando el tono de voz.

-Se que te ocurre algo- Dijo Takeru cogiendole suavemente de la barbilla. -¿Qué és?- Hikair no respondió, solo observó la tumba de su madre. -¿Porqué no quieres decirmelo?- Le preguntó.

-Porque no pasa nada- Dijo ella.

-No lo creo- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?- Le preguntó Hikari.

-No me gusta que la gente mienta, hace feo- Dijo el chico.

-¿quién dice que estoy mintinedo?- Dijo algo enfadada.

-Tus ojos- Respondió el chico.

-Oh- Dijo Hikari abajando la mirada.

¡Oh! Que hábil que es Takeru, dicelo Hikari 

-No puedo decirselo- Dijo la chica.

-¿Porqué no?- Preguntó Takeru.

-Porque no, no quiero ver mas gente triste. Te necesito sonriente Takeru- Dijo ella cogiendole de las manos. -Así que sonrie- Dijo sonriendole.

-Entonces no me lo digas- Dijo el chico. -Por ahora, pero me gustaría que te lo pensaras. Quiero saber.

-Me lo pensaré- Dijo ella.

-Y dime ¿cómo está Taichi?- Le preguntó.

-Bién, algo preocupado y estresado con el montón de deberes que le mandan- Dijo la chica.

-Ya veo. Y a ti ¿no te mandan deberes?- Le preguntó.

-No, bueno ya no tantos- Dijo ella. -Ahora puedo salir más con mis amigos. Sabes, mi mejor amiga por fín le dijo que le amaba.

-¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?

-Miyako Inoue y por fín se declaró a Ken Ichijouji, que lindo, decir a alguien "Te amo" ¿verdad?- Dijo ella.

-Sí, debe ser lindo- Dijo Takeru.

-Alguien a tu lado, unidos por el destino.

-¿El destino¿porqué debe ser el destino?- Le preguntó takeru extrañado.

-Si, yo creo en el destino entre dos personas.

-Entonces crees en el destino que une al amor- Dijo el.

-No- Respondió Hikari. -Creo en el amor que une al destino

-El amor que une al destino...- Dijo Takeru murmurando.

-Te dije qué redecoré mi habitación- Dijo alegre la chica.

-¿a si? Y ¿porque?- Preguntó Takeru.

-Es que quería un aire distinto y además mi padre dijo que estaría bien,cambiar- Dijo Hikari.

Su padre, siempre cambiando todo, me acuerdo que no me dejaba tener el sofá dos dias en el mismo sitio. Nunca cambiará 

-Si, nunca cambiará- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Vamos, te invito a... ¿que quieres?- Le preguntó divertido. -Hace demasiado frio para un helado.

-Entonces, un chocolate caliente

-Eres demasiado golosa- Dijo Takeru.

-Soy una niña golosa- Dijo Hikari. -Y tu un niño serio- Dijo echando a correr.

-¡Oye! Eso no es verdad- Dijo Takaishi corriendo tras de ella. La cogió por la cintura jugueteando.

-Suelta me haces cosquillas- Rio Hikari.

-Di, Takeru es el chico mas divertido que conosco- Dijo el sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

-Takeru, es el chico mas serio que conosco- Dijo la chica.

-No es cierto- Dijo el.

-Bueno, entonces és el chico más...

-Divertido, gracioso, lindo- La ayudaba el.

-Esperanza- Dijo ella.

-¿Esperanza?- Preguntó el

-Sí, eso me viene a la mente siempre que te veo.

-Vaya esperanza.

Esperanza, luz y esperanza 

28 de Noviembre.

-Siento no haber venido antes- Decia la chica. Hiba muy abrigada, se la veia cansada y con un tenue brillo en sus ojos. -Estoy tan cansada, no sé cuanto tiempo aguantaré.

Resiste, aun no has conocido el decir "Te amo" no puedes abandonar 

-Lo sé, pero estoy tan cansada- Dijo ella.

-¿Cansada?- Preguntó alguien a su espalda.

-Oh Takeru- Dijo ella.

-¿porque estás cansada?- Le preguntó Takeru.

-No, por nada- Dijo ella.

-Porque no me lo dices de una vez- Le pidió sentandose a su lado.

-No, no quiero- Dijo ella.

-Pero ¿Porque?- Le preguntó.

-No quiero más gente triste.

-Triste estoy al no saber que te ocurre- Dijo el. Hikari abajo la mirada y colocó unas cuantas flores lilas, se llamaban flores del romaní. Hikari colocó sus manos alrededor de una de las flores Takeru observó lo maltratadas que estaban sus uñas.

-¿Porque llevas las uñas así? Se caen- Observó el chico.

-No es nada- Dijo ella. -Es solo que usé un brillantador barato y me destrsó las uñas- Dijo Hikari, luego tosio bruscamente.

-Oh vaya- Dijo Takeru, aunque no se lo había creido.

-Tengo...-Dijo tosiendo. -Mala suerte con el pinta uñas.- Dijo.- Pero no importa. ¿Sabes que? Una amiga mia ganó el primer premio en un concurso de canto y otro amigo mio consiguió una beca para ir a estudiar medicina- Dijo Hikari sonriendo. -¿No es maravilloso?

-Claro. Y dime ¿Cómo se llaman ellos?- Le preguntó Takeru.

-Mimi Tachikawa y Joe Kido- Dijo Hikari. -Son encantadores y excelentes personas.

-Que bien- Dijo Takeru. -Cuantas buenas noticias.

-Sí- Hikari tosió.

-Tienes mucha tos- Observó Takeru.

-Si, resfriado.

-Has tenido resfriado desde hace un mes- Le dijo.

-Bueno, es que lo volví a pillar.- Hikari suspiro cansada y se frotó los ojos.

-¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Takeru.

-Estoy cansada- Dijo Hikari.

-Pero ¿porque?- Le preguntó.

-No volvamos a la misma pregunta- Dijo ella.

-Pero soy tu amigo ¿no?- Le preguntó.

-Claro que eres mi amigo.-Dijo como si eso estuviera clarísimo.

-Entonces, porque no quieres contarmelo.

-Porque no- Dijo ella. Se levantó enfada pero al levantarse se mareó. Takeru la sujeto por la espalda antes de que Hikari cayera al suelo.

-¡Hikari!- Dijo alertado. -¿estas bien?- Le preguntó alterado.

-Quiero ir a descansar- Dijo ella debilmente. Takeru asintió y la cogió ayudandola, lentamente se fue por el camino que llevaba a casa de Hikari.

¿Porqué a mi pequeña luz, se la tiene que llevar la esperanza? 

14 de Diciembre

Llegó delante de la tumba. Pero ella no estaba. En su lugar había un chico de melena castaña, observaba melancolicamente la tumba. En sus mejillas había marcas de que hubiera estado llorando recientemente. Takeru se acercó a el.

-Taichi Yagami- Dijo. Taichi sorprendido se volteó a ver quien le había nombrado.

-¿Takeru Takaishi?- Preguntó dudoso. Takeru asintió y se sentó a su lado. Yagami pernació en silenció, después un largo suspiro. Y después lágrimas se asomarón a su rostro.

-Leucemia- Dijo el. -¿Porque tiene que tener leucemia?- Dijo tristemente. -Ella és una chica alegre, simpatica, muy buena. Superó con una sonrisa la muerte de mama y ahora esto- Dijo frustrado. -La vida no es justa.- Takeru no decía nada. La vida no era justa, él lo sabía bién, además el ya sabía del destino de la pequeña Yagami, para eso estaba allí. -Y dime ¿te dijo algo ella?- Le preguntó.

-No- Dijo el chico. -Ella nunca me lo mencionó.

-Ella te quiere- Dijo Yagami. Takeru se sorprendio. -Te quiere mucho, durante estos meses has sido su esperanza, que le daba fuerzas para vivir. Ella vivía para ese día en que os encontrabais aquí. Me lo dijo, por eso vine. Me dijo que te agradeciera todo lo que hiciste por ella. Esos dias con ella nadie podrá borrarlos de su memoria. - Takeru asintió.

-Quiero verla- Dijo.

-Yo iré contigo- Dijo Yagami levantandose.

-Grácias- Dijo Takeru.

-No. Grácias por ser la esperanza de Hikari- Respondió Taichi mientras los dos jovenes empezaban a andar.

Eres estupendo Taichi. Nunca cambies 

1 de Enero

-Ya llegamos- Dijo Takeru. Ayudó a que Hikari se sentará.

-Porfavor, coloca las nieves- Le pidió ella. Él colocó las nieves, las lindas flores del invierno alrededor de la tumba. -Grácias- Dijo ella.

-Es un placer- Dijo Takeru riendo.

Hola de nuevo, par de crios 

-Hola mama, te eché de menos- Dijo la chica. -Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

-Y estaremos los tres juntos- Dijo Takeru.

-¿los tres?- Preguntó extrañada hikari.

-Si- Asintió Takeru. -Ven conmigo Hikari.- Takeru ayudó a Hikari a levantarse. -Ahora volvemos.

Os espero 

-Hasta ahora- Dijo la chica. Así empezaron a andar a traves de un sendero, de donde aparecian algunas plantes cubiertas por la blanca nieve. Takeru andaba con la mirada nostalgica mientras que Hikari no comprendía aún a donde quería llegar Takeru.

-Ya estamos- Dijo el. Los dos muchachos se habían parado delante de una tumba decorada con unas flores de colores diversos.

-¿Está és la tumba que tu venias a visitar?- Le preguntó Hikari.

-Sí, pero antes de leerla quiero que me respondas a una pregunta- Le dijo Takeru.

-¿Cual?- Le preguntó.

-¿Crees en los angeles Hikari Yagami?-Le preguntó tiernamente.

-¿Si creo en los angeles?- Dijo extrañada.

-Si- Asintió Takeru.

-¿Porqué preguntas eso?- Le dijo.

-Entonces responde otra pregunta- Dijo Takeru.

-Di- Le pidio Hikari, preparada para cualquier pregunta estraña o más estraña que la anterior.

-¿Crees en mi?- Preguntó temoroso Takeru.

-Si, creo en ti- Respondió firme Hikari.

-Entonces ¿crees en los angeles?- Pregunto Takeru.

-Los angeles se llevaron a mi mama ¿verdad?- Dijo ella. -Y ella és feliz. Entonces si creo en los angeles. -Takeru sonrio. Y dejo pasar a Hikari para leer la escriptura de la tumba.

-A ver dice...- Hikari se llevo una gran sorpresa. Se tapó la boca con las manos y sus ojos brillaron, unas lágrimas cayeron de ellos. -Dice... "Takeru Takaishi" "La esperanza inmortal".

-Hikari- Dijo Takeru.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó Hikari.

-Soy un angel- Dijo Takeru.

-Y ¿a que viniste?- Dijo Hikari temerosa.

-Vine a por ti- Le dijo Takeru. Hikari se quedó parada. -Todo fue el destino.- Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Hikari. Entonces ella negó.

-No, fue el amor que nos unió en este destino- Dijo ella. -¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Cual?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Te amo- Dijo ella. -Te amo mi esperanza.- Takeru besó los labios de Hikari tiernamente. Ella cerró los ojos, al abrirlos llegó a un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores.

5 de Enero 

-Nos dejasteis solos- Dijo Taichi Yagami delante de ambas tumbas. -La vida me dejó sin las dos chicas a las quales más amé. -Dijo el chico. - "Akemi Yagami" "Brillente y hermosa" "Dejaste aquí los más lindos tesoros que alguien pueda tener" y tu "Hikari Yagami" "La pequeña luz" "La esperanza te llevó para iluminar el nuevo mundo"- Dijo Taichi mientras lágrimas caian de sus ojos. -La vida en injusta, vosotras erais maravillosos y después todo...se acabó, me dejaron solo.

Taichi nunca estarás solo 

Claro que no, nosotras estaremos siempre contigo

Claro, como yo estuve todo este tiempo con Hikari 

Ahora ambas estaremos contigo, asi que ven a visitarnos. Así quizá encuentras una nueva esperanza

Se oyeron unas risitas

-¿Una esperanza?- Preguntó Taichi estrañado.

Una linda esperanza

Como la que se llevó uno de los tesoros mas lindos que dejé 

Así que nosotros eramos esos tesoros

¿Quién más sino? 

Así que Takeru lo sabía. Y tu ya le conocías

Claro, tu novio es encantador 

Verdad, es muy lindo

-Me alegra que vosotras riais- Dijo Taichi, se secó las lágrimas. -Nunca cambiareis, os quiero.

Te quiero 

Te quiero hermanito

-No cambieis-Advirtio Yagami antes de levantarse y echar a andar.

Nunca cambiará 

No, nunca

* * *

**Y aquí está. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Me esforcé mucho en este fic y es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir. **

**Espero tambien que lo hayan entendido y que bueno, que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Porfa dejen Reviews asi continuaré escribiendo, y sino dejan no seguiré, como no les gustan mis fics ¬¬ **

**Es mentira!! Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews en mi otra historai "Amor en Invierno" Muchas gracias de verdad. Y espero que sigan publicando fics todos y todas las escritoras!! **

**ATTE: **

**Su amiga (eso espero) y escritora: Kyoko**


End file.
